


Wired in a Hard Place

by devil_of_moons



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and tradgey, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, Sega, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sir Charles - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, and chuck is their father, and mild violence but nothing like, eggman sucks, getting through hardships, hire me sega, inner turmoil, mainly up with teens bc lots of self hatred and somewhat more of mature themes, major gorey, metal sonic - Freeform, neo metal sonic - Freeform, redemption arc, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, shard and neo are brothers, shard is a good brother, shard the metal sonic - Freeform, there'll be cussing, uncle chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_of_moons/pseuds/devil_of_moons
Summary: Neo Metal Sonic, or rather, Metal Sonic in general is someone everyone knows, but no one ever likes. Some fear him, some don't. Some don't even know what the robot's intentions are. However, everyone has a breaking point. Even robots do. Which quickly led into Neo's defeat when they took down him in his Metal Overlord form. However, Neo always wanted to be more than he was. To be more than just Dr. Eggman's killing machine. Someone who was worthy of love, someone... people actually cared for.And thus begins Neo Metal Sonic's long and tiresome journey of redemption.
Kudos: 11





	Wired in a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I would like to say this fanfic is basically made upon me and lot of my friends' RPs over the years. This is also, obviously, an AU. Me and my friends share this AU and add onto it. One of them being the_red_one1223! I hope you all enjoy this fic. I would also like to say that the IDW canon and or elements will not be added in this fic.

Cold, metal fingers tapped against the other's chair. The room in it of itself, was dark. The colors were that of a dark blue, much like the night's dark blue, quite of an inky abyss, it was. The technology was buzzing around the marine blue robot.

His on-screen red eyes squinted. He had cameras in specific places, but not all over Central City, mind you. He didn't have time for that. He had time for other, things, really. Like, him rebuilding his Metal Overlord form, gathering the Chaos Emeralds, and figuring out how to secretly get this accursed hedgehog's life data again. Oh, that reminded him. He has to rework some of his soldiers. He had to stock, and wait again.

Wait, wait, wait, wait... that war with that whole Infinite fellow and Dr. Robotnik was only 3 years ago, and things since then have been, well, basically rebuilt at this point. But, with this situation need time and patience. Thankfully, Neo Metal Sonic just had that. While sometimes it was so attempting just to go out there and pummel him and his little crew out there was, he reminded himself of it.

Oh, yes. Everything was gonna go to plan for once. And this time? He was gonna more tactful, more cunning than the last time. Okay, so, Neo will admit his plans had some holes in it, and some of it was, well, stupid in some parts. But it was his first plan. Sometimes the revised plans were much better. Ohohohoh, yes.

Neo's plan will come together at last once again, and he'll rule the world as the Ultimate Overlord. No one, or thing, would get in his way. But enough of day dreaming, Neo started to save the video files from his cameras of Sonic and his crew running through everything to his hard wire. 

It was time to get back to work.


End file.
